Talk:Samhain
04:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Opening up a discussion on my favorite Ghostbuster villain, Samhain. I frikin love this guy, forget Gozer and Vigo, this dude takes the cake in my book. Plurals In the first part of this article, the plural of "ghost" was rendered as "ghost." The plural of "ghost" is actually "ghost's'." I attempted to correct all the errors, but there may be some on other pages. When we say "ghosts," we sometimes give it a soft s''. That is to say that the final ''s sound may be almost inaudible; so if one is relying solely on what one has heard to inform one about how certain words should be spelled, it makes sense that one would render the plural form of "ghost" incorrectly. But this still isn't any excuse - especially not on a Ghostbusters wiki! Break the chains of phonics! Thirtysilver 08:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Well as the Mod, I should have noticed. Anyways, I'll look into it for now on. What was funny is now that I think about it, Slimer always said everything as ghost. But yeah.Devilmanozzy 09:16, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Ok What would you think... The two Goblins got they own page, because first of all, the samhain page is getting long (Which is good) and second and not yet noted they appeared in a cameo in episode Til Death Do Us Part as goblins lifting the marriage alter. Devilmanozzy 18:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Mr.Slimeman 22:17, 12 March 2009 (UTC) No, I think the Goblins should stay on Samhain only. The reason I say this is because they are directly connected with him and never seem to do much of anything that he isn't involved in. Plus there's not much about them to give them their own page. Ok then, we're leave the Goblins here and instead use this link to link to them outside of the page. Samhain#Goblins Devilmanozzy 04:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Changes in direction Lately small minor role ghosts have been getting they own pages. With that note, I'm once again asking if its ok to split off the two goblins from Samhains article. Devilmanozzy 02:12, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Permission granted. --Liberal Noob 02:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Theory about comic death As you can see in the article, I had left that it was possible that after he was destroyed, he was somehow revived and the Ghostbusters were able to recapture him and put him back in the Containment Unit. As for Surt being the prime ghost inside the grid, my theory is that either Surt is more powerful than Samhain or that all Class 7 ghosts lead their own group of ghosts. It's not like Samhain and Surt are the only Class 7 ghosts in the animated series. It is very likely that all the other Class 7s like the Boogieman, the Grundel, and Karro Zans, as well as higher Clas slevel spirits, rule over their own group of lower class level ghosts. Also note that not all ghosts were present inside the grid in that episode. We didn't see Achira, Stay Puft, or La Mason in there. The most likely explanation was that they were in other areas with their own armies and followers. SonofSamhain 13:29, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :This has been a issue in the GB forums and GB canon purists. While it should be left alone and not address in the main article, a "theories" section on the page with suggested answers would be helpful I feel. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation Hey guys. New to the wiki, but noticed something I found to be off in this article. This article states that the proper pronunciation of this character's name is "sow-en". I understand where that comes from, as "sow-en" is the proper pronunciation of the festival spelt "Samhain" and I understand why this information is included. However, as the source episode clearly calls the caracter "Sam Hain" (as if Samuel Hane) it's really not the "proper" pronunciation for this character's name. Unless the other pronunciation is used elsewhere (the RPG, perhaps?) I think it's worth noting the way the festival is pronounced, but the wording should be changed as the proper pronunciation of this character's name is not "sow-en", per the show. I've attempted to adjust this note and find a suitable place for this information, but it keeps being reverted to state that the proper pronunciation for this character's name is "sow-en". That seems to be incorrect and original research. Is there another source for this pronunciation? Thanks. 22:26, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :I don't have my RGB boxset handy, but I think that is from J. Michael Straczynski interview on the bonus disc of The Real Ghostbusters DVD Box Set. As far as embellishing, I added a note to work off of. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:53, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::We, the 2 admins, decided to delete pronunciation explanations from the opening blurb of the article because it conflates it. The purpose of the blurb is really just to establish the name, in most cases have a reference, and a brief intro sentence. Devilmanozzy, the other admin, created a 'Note' feature like the 'References' feature for when there are technical explanations like how to pronounce a name. That's why your edit and the previous line about pronouncing the name was removed from the blurb and is now 'Note 1'. As for the "sow-en" pronunciation, I believe J. Michael Straczynski or Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy uses and talks about it in the special features/commentary somewhere in the Time Life DVD Series Set. I'm pretty that's the only reason "sow-en" has been kept around in this article. I would advise against further edits of the article and continue posting here on the Talk Page so we can all agree on the next edit because otherwise, I have the feeling there's going to be a constant edit/rollback thing going on and rising tensions - which we don't want. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:55, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, I said 'reverted' but it was generally more collaborative than that. Each change seemed to be an improvement and we arrived at a state I think we can both agree on. My only issue was the dubious use of "proper pronunciation", but otherwise no tension here. I think the pronunciation works better as a note than a parenthetical given how lengthy it is. Works for me. Scoundr3l (talk) 21:22, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :::^ formerly IP Scoundr3l (talk) 21:23, August 9, 2017 (UTC)